


Dreams

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Series: Inspired by The Practice War [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Poetry, The Practice War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: Once we dreamed of Stars, now I dream of hope.





	Dreams

There was a peace once  
Looking up to the starry skies  
There was potential  
They held endless wonder  
Beckoned to endless adventure  
Called out to each heart  
With whispers of what we could find  
The road to tomorrow  
Was clear for all to see  
But that was before  
There was a lesson lurking there  
One we had never wanted  
We had hopes  
Dreams of infinity  
Children raised on the stories  
Of adventure and friendship  
Found in that great beyond  
But beyond had something else for us  
Destruction  
Incomprehensible pain  
An enemy whose motives and faces were unknown  
Death and rage  
Regret and sorrow  
The determination to persist  
To preserve our humanity where we could  
If not in our own hearts  
then in the hearts of the generations to come  
I am one born but mortal  
But I hope before my time ends  
I can see humanity smile again  
When all else is lost  
This I cherish most  
A simple Dream  
Turned away from starlight  
To the world around me  
A dream  
That a hopeful light  
Will guard their hearts  



End file.
